


Nothing Here Makes is Real

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ivy's first day and Topher has to explain something to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Here Makes is Real

Prompt: Nothing here is real

Fandom: Dollhouse

Characters: Topher Brink, Ivy

Pairing: None (maybe pre- if you squint and put on your x-ray goggles)

Summary: It's Ivy's first day and Topher has to explain something to her.

Topher Brink inspected his new assistant, he was sure that she would do, when Boyd escorted Echo in.

"Are you ready for your treatment?" He asked as she lay back in the chair. Once the imprint was complete and Cassey had left, the assistant stared at Topher in awe.

"Wow, she's so real…"

The genius shook his head excitedly. "No, that's the genius of this whole thing. None of them are real. They all come from my brain. Mine!" then he stared at her for a minute. "The first thing you need to know about the Dollhouse is that nothing here is real. We create it all."


End file.
